


Farmer Ryou AU

by ryoubandwagon (justapal)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Pokemon, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapal/pseuds/ryoubandwagon
Summary: Ryou retires after high school to the Galar countryside to bake stuff and raise sheep... Check out some artwork of Ryou and his Wooloo flock's adventures!





	Farmer Ryou AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyscienceman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyscienceman/gifts).



> Howdy folks! I'm broadening my horizons and posting some art to ao3 because why not XD You might know me as justapalspal/ryoubandwagon on tumblr, but if not, hello! Nice to meet you! Please enjoy some doodles, either way!
> 
> These are crossposted from my tumblr. If you feel like it, drop a comment! I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
